


When Boredom Strikes

by bradfordswoody



Series: Prompted [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It was perfect, Liam was really dopey on twitter, M/M, Minor Angst, This is just so bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradfordswoody/pseuds/bradfordswoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But, ‘s like, cause I’m next to you. You know? Like, right next to you, like I said I would be.” </p><p>Inspired by: </p><p>Twitter: @Real_Liam_Payne<br/>Instagram: @fakeliampayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Liam thought he was being funny on twitter and ig so I jumped on the opportunity. But this is honestly crap cause I had planned out how fluffy and adorable this was gonna be but then I put it off so long I forgot and now it's just shit. So if you bother to read please enjoy it as much as possible. Thanks for putting up with me xx

“Zayn,” Liam says. Zayn lifts an eyebrow not taking his eyes away from the screen. “Are you taking pictures?” Liam asks the boy sitting across from him. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he tries, and again fails, to swat his phone down from Zayn’s hand. The other boy just brings the device closer to his chest, the light from the screen illuminating his face in the relatively dark hotel room, filling the silence with his giggling.

 

“I might be,” Zayn shrugs. “What’s it to you?” The grin on his face is too bright to conceal, to mischievous to ignore. Liam watches Zayn tap away on his phone, eyes crinkling with laughter, lit with a new radiance Liam’s been seeing more out of Zayn this week. He thinks that it’s because they’re pretty much on break already. Just one more flight and they’re home, their real home. Where instead of it being Liam and Zayn they can be _LiamandZayn_ again. He really misses that.

 

Too caught up in his gaze, Zayn is out of his seat and running through the room before Liam can catch him. He chases after him, following the sound of Zayn’s laughter, light and airy, to his bedroom. When he pushes through the door Zayn is still smiling at him from the bed. It’s the most beautiful sight Liam has seen, in the most innocent of ways. It makes Liam wish he knew Shakespeare, even though he knows no line written could begin to describe the way Zayn looks right now, his hair falling flat across his forehead, practically covering his eyes, and a soft smile gracing his lips. It’s a smile Liam knows is reserved for him, the only one who knows what it means. When Zayn lifts the corners of his lips slightly, barely any teeth showing but Liam can still make out his tongue poking against them, is when Zayn is screaming his love for Liam, when he can’t actually say it out loud. Liam’s sure he does the same thing.

 

It’s overwhelming, to know that this absolutely _gorgeous_ man in front of him, is his. All the love he feels for Zayn can barely be contained in his body alone. Zayn just looks so soft, lying down on his side, looking years younger. He’s so vulnerable like this, something that amazes Liam. Zayn is so guarded around everyone else, from the time they met until now, but no matter how tough he acts, he’ll open up to Liam with complete trust, where Zayn’s not afraid to tell stupid jokes around Liam, he acts like himself.

 

“You’re a big dork you know that?” Liam suddenly blurts, a teasing smile on his face but his mind full of Zayn. How Zayn acts, how he talks, his dorky laugh and his addiction to Iron Man. Zayn nods, proud of the fact that his comic book collection rivals Liam’s and that he actually likes to wear his bulky, thick-framed glasses rather than having to put in his contacts every morning. Liam shakes his head, smile still on his face, completely enamored by this boy that’s causing warmth to fill up his chest. He settles on the bed next to Zayn, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, his nose in his dark hair and inhaling the familiar scent, _home._

They lay like that, wrapped up in each other, with Liam gripping Zayn’s waist and Zayn nosing at Liam’s chest trying to get as close together as possible, if possible. Liam starts to pepper little kisses over Zayn’s face, making Zayn giggle and try to squirm out of his grip. Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s nose, then to his forehead, then another over his eyelid, grinning at the boy who managed to steal his heart.

 

“You know, most of the time I rather sleep on the bus. But you seem to make hotel rooms better than they really are,” Liam whispers, closing his eyes, resting his cheek on the pillow above Zayn’s head.

 

“Liam most of the time you go out, you don’ t even stay in the bus with me,” Zayn whispers back, head tucked under Liam’s chin and arms wrapped around himself. “But, ‘s like, cause I’m next to you. You know? Like, right next to you, like I said I would be.” Liam closes his eyes, feels the tremble of Zayn’s voice seep into his bones, the way Zayn sounds helpless next to Liam chills him to the core. He sounds hurt, offended like Liam didn’t know what he was doing, which probably makes it hurt more than it did. But he’s trying to hide it, something Liam really doesn’t want.

 

“You could always come out with me you know?” Which is probably something really stupid for Liam to say, fucking up some more, considering that Zayn really _can’t_ go out with Liam, management doesn’t trust them to control themselves in public (Liam really doesn’t blame them for that one) and that Zayn likes quiet. Sometimes he wants to get out, maybe ride off the adrenaline he gets from stage but Zayn just wants a warm bed most of the time, just time to settle the buzz rather than feed it. Zayn just likes to spend time alone, and frankly, Liam just likes to spend time with Zayn. “Doesn’t matter,” Liam quickly corrects. “Just for now. We’re here for now.” Zayn hums his approval, moving so that he can turn his head to press his lips against Liam’s.

 

“I don’t know Li. Are you sure I’m not bothering you? Could have sworn you said the other day you’re one hundred percent not gay or whatever. Remember that?” Zayn says, devilish grin on his face, barely able to control the laughter erupting from his mouth, sounding too cheeky for his own good. “Or when the only man you have ever loved was the KFC guy? What happened to him Liam, he stop giving you chicken or something and you fell out?” Liam groans, unwilling smile passing over his face. The sound of Zayn is filling his ears, taking place in the corner of his brain, where everything involving Zayn stays. Where the memories will remain, whether Zayn does or not. All of Zayn’s dopey laughs, all of his full smiles, every caress of Zayn’s hand against the side his head, every time he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s figure, and held him close. He’s never letting that go.

 

“We don’t talk about that,” Liam presses the words against Zayn’s temple. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, Zayn’s incessant giggling creating the soundtrack of the evening. “We don’t bring it up alright I couldn’t exactly proclaim my love for you through 140 characters now could I? So forget it.” Zayn is quieter now, his eyes no longer opening, phone long forgotten between them.

“I know.” Zayn yawns, gently laying his head down on the pillow. “Besides, you’d never leave me for Sophia.” Liam gives Zayn one last look. His breathing has evened out. He’s so close to Zayn he could count each eyelash splayed out across his cheeks. How could he consider not being with Zayn? He pulls up the covers, tucking Zayn in snuggly before reaching over him to turn off the light.

 

“Never,” Liam whispers one last time, pressing his lips in the middle of Zayn’s forehead, twining their legs underneath the blanket, before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this ending was shit. Comment? Thanks for reading lovelies xxx


End file.
